


Bring me Back to Life

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance, just a prediction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: Rose was just a mechanic and happy to be just that.  But when Finn pulls her into the fighting, she just might discover she's meant to be so much more...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not know what Rose's character will be like, but here's hoping I get it right. Please be kind in the comments (remember someone human reads those posts), and please leave kudos, subscribe, and leave comments down below. Thank you for reading!

Rose was tired. Exhausted, more like. She worked nearly twelve hours straight fixing the millennium falcon with Rey and Chewie, before Rey jettisoned off again to go back to train with Luke. She was nice, but quiet and reserved. Not that Rose was surprised or mad at that. Many of the people she met who were in combat had similar traits, and she could not blame them for it. She herself was never put in harm’s way, which was just the way she liked it. 

But she couldn’t help but be curious. What did the other planets look like? What were the people at the First Order like? Diabolical, ruthless, and cold? And who was this hero, who left them all, and destroy Starkiller? And why oh why could he not wake up?

All that people knew about him outside of this story was that his name was Finn. Just Finn. Rose thought it was nice he also had a four letter name. She was heading back to her dorm when she passed the med bay, and heard a faint voice.

“He…help…” She felt like her heart was going to burst at that plea. It was late, the med bay probably had very little people of duty. She sighed to herself, and rushed inside.

She found a man in a capsule, a suit of bacta healing his back and head. He had dark hair, dark skin, and panic in his eyes. His voice was hoarse, and he was trying to push the glass upwards so he could get out. Rose opened the capsule, and Finn gasped. Not from lack of air, but from the panic of being awake but trapped in the capsule. It took him a minute to calm down, and when Rose tried to get help he stopped her by grasping her hand tightly.

“Where, where am I?” He said, slowly turning towards her. Rose took a deep breath, and started explaining.

“You’re at the Resistance med bay. According to Rey, you suffered a lightsaber wound to your back. You’ve been in extensive care for two weeks, and not a day goes by where Jedi Rey and Pilot Dameron aren’t asking about you.” At the mention of his friends, Finn relaxes. 

“When can I see them?” Finn asks. Rose answers:

“I don’t know. It’s up to the medics for when you get released, though I’m sure they’ll find their way back to you.” Finn nods.

“What’s your name?” Finn asks, and Rose blushes.

“Rose. My name is Rose.” She answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rose go out on their first date, and neither is quite ready for what they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos, and please subscribe. I hope you enjoy this!

The next day, Rose went to go visit Finn. She didn’t quite know why. Did she pity him? Did she just think he needed company? Or was it her who wanted to be in his?

When she went there, he was by himself. Her heart sank a little. Where was the Jedi and the Pilot? On a mission? She took a deep breath and entered a room. He caught her eye and smiled at him, at the biggest grin on his face.

“Hey, Rose. Look at the food they gave me.” On his lap there was a tray of a basic protein block and a cup of blue milk, with a side of greens. Rose wasn’t impressed.

“You should ask for better next time.” She said, looking at the very plain food. Finn looked at her shocked.

“Are you kidding? This is incredible! At Starkiller we were fed mush and water and then more mush!” He said, laughing. Rose then felt bad for being ungrateful. She then said:

“Well, I’ll tell you what. How about I take you out to dinner as soon as you’re able to leave.” Finn brightens up at the prospect of having a dinner outside of a military base.

“That would be amazing! It’s a date!” He says, and Rose starts to blush. Does he know the double meaning with that?

“Absolutely. Listen, I need to go to work now, but I’ll visit you again soon. Alright?” Finn nods, and Rose leaves. As soon as she left the room, Rose leaned against the wall and threw her head back. How could a man be so sweet?

 

The next day, Finn was released from the med bay, and given his own room. But the Jedi and the Pilot were still on their own missions. The date they had set up, was at one of the only cantinas on the planet. She wore a light green dress, but didn’t have a fancy hairdo, only she wore it loose, and small shoes that did not do anything to make her taller. She was the shortest member of her crew and self-conscious about her size. But she took a deep breath and tried to stay positive. After all, she was only going out with the big deal at the Resistance. What could go wrong?

When she met him outside the hangar, she was immediately surprised. Cleaned up nicely and outside of his hospital outfit, a very handsome man in a brown leather jacket with stitches up the back was standing facing away from her, slowly rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes. 

“Finn?” She asked. He turned around to her, and smiled. 

“Hi Rose. Are you ready to go?” She just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak without muttering nonsense.

The two walked together until they reached the restaurant. Small, and what others would call “quaint”, with a small sign in basic and other languages. It read “Eadu and Go” in white over a red billboard. 

“Shall we go in?” He said, and even opened the door for her. My God, she thought, why do Stormtroopers have better etiquette than most men I know?

She went in and he followed, a ringing behind them. There were very few people there, all of them seemed to be locals with no affiliation with the Resistance. Rose hoped they would not be spotted. 

A twilek came to take their order. Finn was puzzled looking at the menu. He knew how to read, but these were dishes were beyond anything he heard of before, let alone could pronounce. Rose put her own map down and looked at him. 

“Are you alright Finn?” She asked, her expression soft. She didn’t want him to be overwhelmed or scared. Finn shook his head, looking embarrassed. 

“Umm… I just don’t know what these dishes are.” He said softly. Rose reached out her hand and put in his. 

“It’s alright. Do you want me to order for you?” She asked. He nodded, and they settled on having pink milk (sweeter than blue milk), and fried guavian. 

“So what do you do?” Finn asked.

“I’m a mechanic.” Rose said.

“That’s amazing.” Finn said. Rose chuckled.

“No, it’s not. It’s grunt work, without risk or much reward.” She said, just as their food arrived. 

“But everything the resistance does depends on you. And not everyone can do maintenance work. I’m good with a blaster but a dunce at technology.” Finn said, and Rose looked down and blushed. 

“That’s very kind of you.” She said. Finn took a bite out of his dish and moaned. 

“This is incredible,” Finn said after swallowing, “what’s it called?”

“Fried guavian, with bubble sauce.” Rose answered. Finn laughed at the name.

“Did you know, I met the guavian death gang?” He asked. Rose was surprised and answered;

“No, but now you have to tell me everything.” Finn then explained everything that happened that day. Rose was shocked at the stories he could tell, and the remarkable man that sat across from her. They talked all the way back to the base, and Finn walked her to her room before heading to his new compartment. Rose thought he was going to lean in to kiss her on the mouth and closed her eyes, but instead he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

“Thank you for everything Rose. I hope to see more of you soon.”


	3. Caught in the middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Rey and Poe return, but how will the new group fare?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait and a short chapter, I'm hoping to make it up to you soon! Enjoy!

The next day, Rose was surprised to see the Falcon and a black X-wing in the hangar. On one hand, she was relieved that they were alright, and that Finn would no longer be friendless outside of herself. But she felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of him going back to his old friends. Would he even want to hang around a maintenance worker anymore?

She spent the whole day at work pondering this, trying to ignore the looks her colleagues gave her because of her unusual distractedness. 

When she clocked out, she started walking to her room when someone shouted:

“Hey Rose!” She turned around and it was Finn, alongside Rey, Poe, and the white and orange droid whose name she cannot quite place. Too many droids on this base to even know which one is which… she thought to herself.

“Hey Finn!” She answered, smiling at them. As she approached them, she tried to contain her glee. Here she was with a Jedi, the best pilot in the Resistance and the new “big deal” of the Resistance. Not to mention the BB unit that brought the map to Luke Skywalker!

“Rose, you already met Rey, and this,” Finn began, giving a nod to Rey, who smiled at her, “is Poe Dameron, my hero, and his brave droid BB-8.” Rose and Poe then shook hands, and he gave her a winning smile.

“So you’re Finn’s new friend? Thanks for looking out for him.” He said, and Rose just nodded, trying to contain her enthusiasm. 

“We were just about to go to the cafeteria. Would you like to join us?” Rey asked. Rose nodded, and they all went for dinner. While the food wasn’t necessarily top-notch, the company most certainly was. The group was possibly the loudest in the cafeteria, (much to the annoyance of everyone else), as they giggled and talked about their adventures. Rey imitated Luke, showing just how slowly the old man takes to take up his lightsaber and his constant grumpiness due to his age. Poe used his food as a model x-wing, and looked like the happiest five-year old imaginable. And Finn and Rose continued to ask them questions throughout, fascinated with the Jedi and the pilot. Soon enough it became late, and they went their separate ways to go to sleep. Rose felt more content than ever, feeling like she was important to everyone, especially to these lovely people, and drifted off to sleep.

Then, in the middle of the night, a loud explosion jolted her awake. The First Order had come for them.


End file.
